


Tinsel Boa

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: yes you look like a movie star with your tinsel boa but the i think it suits me better so ha





	Tinsel Boa

The tree was decorated, but the box of extra decorations had not yet been put away. That was probably Jonathon’s fault; he should have done that earlier.

Nancy spotted the box when she brought popcorn into the living room. They were “going to watch a Christmas movie” but Jonathon knew as well as Nancy did that they’d stop paying attention about five minutes in and get far more occupied with each other.

“Ooh, tinsel!” she said, and set the popcorn on the couch. She pulled out a silver garland. “You didn’t put this on the tree?”

Jonathon shook his head, smirking at her delight at such a simple thing.

She flung it round her neck. “Ha, look at me. I’m a movie star.” She dimpled, posing with her hands on her hips.

Jonathon grabbed his camera and snapped a picture quick, before she could break pose. It seemed he was always doing that with Nancy. A quick picture before she could move, always a step ahead.

She laughed, then, unwinding the boa from her neck, sparkling and bright, reflecting the Christmas lights on their tree in her eyes. 

Jonathon took the tinsel and wound it around his own neck. “How do I look?”

She smiled. “Fabulous, darling.” 

“I think I wear it better,” he said.

She grinned. “Oh do you?” And she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
